Hadrian Blackwater
Private Hadrian Blackwater ((Born February 22 11 L.C)) is currently one of the Citrine eagle's finess. He currently makes his home within the Eagle's keep in Talongrab . Not much was know of Hadrian before the fall of Gilneas , before then he was just a normal farm boy who joined up with the king's army to fight back the northgate reblilon. After the fall of GIlneas, Hadrian was next seen in the goblin fighting pits of Gadgetzan Shield of a fallen friend Hadrian owns a shield that was melted down from a Fallen friend. This friend was a Robotic Gnome by the name of Bon. The Shield went by the name of: Redemption. To protect the weak and defenseless. To serve the liege lord in valor and faith. To guard the honor of fellow knights. These are but a few codes that those who call themselves Knights live by. They wish for a quick and honorable death on the battlefield, giving their lives to the weak and poor, always striving with pride and loyalty. While some may choose to use arrows, bullets, or even words to vanquish their foes, the Knights prefer to face death head on, a shield in one hand and a sword in the other, wishing to die on their feet in battle instead of old age surrounded by loved ones who only want you gone. But what makes a knight? Is it the sword they carry? The oaths they've sworn? Or is it something much more simple? Indeed it is brothers and sisters, for what makes a man or woman a knight is the shield they carry. " Poppycock!" I hear you yell, " No man nor woman should be judged by a plate of steel!" You reply. To that I say, you are correct, however a shield is much more than a mere wall of steel or wood, every crack along its hard surface is a blow that was deflected from the innocent, every stroke of paint along the face of the armor represents where you're from and who you are, and even the vary shape of the buckler can speak volumes about how you fight. Truly, every knight has a shield, and every knight has a story to go along with it... Hadrian is no exception. His existence was filled with enough grief to last seven life times, yet somehow he carries on. The shield he carries is not only a defender of the innocent and of the weak, but it was also his friend, his brother in arms. In life Bon was what one would call a "Mecha-gnome" a near fully aware and sentient mechanical being. His death came quick and unexpected, a simple rescue mission gone wrong... The Gnome ended up paying with his life to save his friends and family, Hadrian was one of them. To memorialize his now deceased friend, Hadrian had him melted down and formed into a shield, a constant reminder of the sacrifice his dear friend had made for him. The shield was forged within the fires of Alterac, formed to perfectly fit onto the mans arm. It bore the resemblance of a kite shield, named so for the kite-like shape it held, yet stood tall and true as if it were that of a tower shield. The edges of the shield had been grind down to make a cutting edge and had a small eagle followed by a mechanical cog inscribed along the edge, repeating in a pattern. Following inward would reveal a golden trim, indicating the end of the cutting edge of the barrier, and the start of the shield. Continuing inward, one would come across a small set of Gnomish letters near the bottom of the shield conforming to the natural "V" Shape it held and glowing with a golden hue. The letters would read " remember" in Gnomish tongue. Traveling upwards one would notice the shields metal would twist and turn, forming what would look like a vortex of sorts, and in the middle of the vortex stood a large golden wolfs head. Its mouth open, exposing the many finely crafted and deadly sharp teeth as well as a split tongue. The expression on the wolf was that of anger and power, the face one makes before thrusting their sword for the final time into an enemy. Its eyes were made of a thick and unpolished brass, giving them an unrelenting brown color. Along the inside of the shield would be two leather straps that had been fused permanently into the metal. One was like a belt, and was able to be tightened or loosened based on the welders desire, while other was meant to be grasped by the knight so as to give him more control over the movement of the shield. Near the top part of the shield, facing inside, would be the mark of master smith Shindo, followed by an engraving of a small cog, over laid by two wrenches that formed an "X" , this was the mark of house Tinklestien, the house that Bon hailed from. Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Characters